walkingwithseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walking with... Wiki:Manual of Style
Animal page layout *''A Physical appearance and biology 'heading. Describe the animals physical appearance in the series. If its appearance varies between series, describe its different appearance, too. *''A 'Behaviour and traits '''heading. Describe how the animal behaves in the series. The '''In... heading is a little more complicated. As a primary heading, write In of series you are writing about. As a secondary heading, write the name of the episode it appears in. This should result in; Following this section, the page should feature; *''A Behind the scenes heading''. Write about any behind the scenes facts you can find. As a secondary heading, write List of appearances; *Finally, a '''Notes and references' secondary heading'' also under Behind the scenes. List any references with the reference template; this should be very easy, even for new editors. Animal infoboxes Image *The main image of an infobox should be the size of 1,017 × 569 pixels, or, if such an image is not available, a smaller image of the same proportions. The image should provide a good, clear view of the pages animal, with no other species prominent in the image. **All other screenshot uploaded should be this same size. Promotional images and similar images can be left as found. *If an animal has appeared in more than one series- for example, the Deinosuchus in Walking with Dinosaurs and in Prehistoric Park - the tabber system should be used. Some series' take precedency over others, meaning that their photos should be used as the first image in a tabber; **''Walking with Dinosaurs'' **''Walking with Beasts'' **''Walking with Monsters'' **''Walking with Cavemen'' **''Chased by Dinosaurs'' **''Sea Monsters'' **''Planet Dinosaur'' **''Prehistoric Park'' **''Wild New World'' **''Monsters we Met'' **''Ice Age Giants'' **''Dinosaur Planet'' ***Highest priority ***High priority ***Mid priority ***Low priority This priority can be ignored if an image from a high-priority source is not as 'good', so to speak, as one from a low-priority source. For example, Deinosuchus appears in Walking with Dinosaurs, but only the top of the head is seen. It appears in full in Prehistoric Park, so the lower-priority series takes precedence. Caption The 'caption' field is for the description given to animals in A Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life. Most animals featured in said book should already have an article, so if you're making an article about an animal not in the book, simple press the enter key in that field. Vital statistics *In attributes, list notable physical and behavioural attributes of the animal. Use a semi-colon (;) to seperate each attribute. *In diet, simply list what the animal eats; **Vegetation **Other animals **Carrion **Filter-feeder *In fossil finds, list each location where the animal is found, seperating each location with a break. *In temporal range, write down the time period(s) where the animal is found. Do a break, then list how many years ago said period was. Production information *In notable individuals, list any notable individual of the animal, e.g., the Female Deinosuchus in the Deinosuchus' infobox. *In first appearance, write the animals first appearance. First write the series name, then the episode. *In latest appearance, write the animals latest appearance using the same guidelines presented above. Other notes *'Write from an in-universe perspective'. Save for articles about actors, actual episodes and TV series', and real people, articles should be written as if everything presented in the series is fact. **For example, there is no evidence suggesting Deinosuchus lived in saltwater or oceans, but since they do in Prehistoric Park, the statement should be presented as a fact. *'Do not guess animal names'. Many animals in the series' are identified unofficially based on appearance and animals known to have lived in the right place/time period. Here, animals are named based on official statements. **e.g., "Cetiotherium" is here called a whale, and "Plesiopleurodon" is here called a pliosaur.